


I've Got Somebody At Home

by thatblondefulloflight



Series: WinterShock Firsts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Day Two, F/M, First Times, Tropes, WinterShock - Freeform, first time introducing as boyfriend/girlfriend, pretend dating, then not so pretend dating, wintershock firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblondefulloflight/pseuds/thatblondefulloflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterShock Firsts: Day Two: First introduction as Boyfriend/Girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Somebody At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the amazing response I got on the first oneshot for WinterShock firsts. I’m going to try to keep up with my theme of using the firsts prompt of the day plus a trope/prompt commonly used.
> 
> WinterShock Firsts- Day Two- First Time Introducing The Other As Girlfriend/Boyfriend  
> Prompt/Trope: Pretend/Fake dating  
> Warnings: Not AOU compliant. Language

I've Got Somebody At Home

 

The first time she introduces him as her boyfriend, it’s a lie. He has been back with Steve for a little over a year. He is content in his life at the tower. He trains with Steve and Natasha, he learns about all the things he has missed during his seventy year captivity, and he goes out on the occasional mission that pops up. It’s been very beneficial to the team having two snipers: Bucky forever cursing the punk for bein’ stupid and Clint forever being in awe at the gracefulness in which Natasha can kill a man (or ten). 

 

Bucky is also content with living within the tower. Stark spares no expense for the team. He can watch any show or movie his heart desires, listen to any song from any decade, and have any food delivered in under an hour. 

 

It’s a completely different life than he was accustomed to living. In his past, he was dirt poor with no hope in sight. Constantly worrying about heat and food and how in the hell they could get the medicines needed to keep Steve alive. Then he was immersed in war, sleeping in dirt and fighting off the nightmares of the lives he’d taken. During his captivity (the first time) he prayed for death before the scientists could achieve whatever the hell it was they were trying to get out of him. His luck turned slightly when his punk of a best friend waltzed in like the golden child he was and rescued the POWs. But then he’d fallen and life was reduced to moments in time when his consciousness would fight to take control over the robot Hydra had tried to create.

 

But that life was no more. The lives he took now were on his own terms. It was the asshole trying to kill his best friend or the human scum trafficking women and children in and out of countries to be used as slaves. Once or twice it was an arms dealer putting stolen Stark weapons into the wrong hands. These lives were taken for a greater good. This time, he knew what war he was fighting in, who he was fighting for, and these lives left no mark on his soul.

 

Natasha said this was the best way to eradicate the red from their ledgers. He still had a long way to go.

 

Bucky also liked that (for the most part) he knew what to expect from the tower. The only people allowed access to the top 15 floors were the Avengers and their allies. The allies were a short list mostly comprised of loved ones. Pepper Potts was always allowed, Sam made frequent trips from DC, and Dr. Foster and her intern were always around because Thor demanded it.

 

Bucky liked Darcy Lewis, intern/lab assistant/science wrangler/social media consultant/pop culture expert extraordinaire. When she had met Steve and Bucky the week she and Foster moved into the building, she had immediately demanded they allow her to introduce them to the 21st century. Steve had told her that Fury and Hill had already given him a book with everything he apparently needed to know. Bucky lost his heart to her when she asked to see it, saw it was titled _Welcome to the 21st Century: An Analytical View of American and World History and How We Got To 2012_ and promptly burned it with Stark’s Iron Man repulsor.

 

She had since then demanded they spend one day a week with her learning everything they needed to know (the actual important things) unless they had a mission or meeting. To be honest, the eight hours a week they spent with her were some of their favorite moments. Darcy had a way of presenting information without bias and without cutting corners. She let them form their own conclusions and presented topics that coincided but didn’t bombard them. She also knew exactly how to introduce sensitive topics (9/11, Hurricane Katrina, The 19 Yarnell Hotshots) which Steve and Bucky appreciated.

 

Bucky liked pretty much everything you could like about a person where Darcy Lewis was concerned. She had moxie, she had curves, she had a sense of humor, and she was damn smart. He liked a woman that could lead and command but was down-to-earth enough to take out dancing.

 

And he certainly wanted to take her out dancing.

 

But Bucky had been reluctant. For some reason, he couldn’t get a read on Darcy. The first time she had hung out with him she had told him it was a crime to be as hot as he was and hide under all the hair and scruff. When he had half-heartedly tried to protest (he liked the feeling of being hidden behind the locks) she told him it was his first lesson in the 21st century: current fashion trends.

 

_Sorry, Buckster, but hot is in and while you can kind of pull off the assassin hobo look, that face is too good to hide. If you absolutely hate what I do you can always grow it back out. Will you at least give it a shot? Pretty pleeeeease?_

 

He hadn’t liked what she’d done. He fuckin’ loved it.

 

The apprehension of change that came with cutting his hair evaporated as she handed him a mirror. His hair was slightly longer on the top than it had been, but with a clean shaven jaw and his hair almost what it had been in the ‘40s, Bucky felt like a weight had been lifted. Even his eyes seemed brighter and not as dark with worry as they had been. He felt like himself, a person, his own person, and not like what somebody else had wanted him to be.

 

Darcy had just said he definitely looked like he belonged now and left the room. To this day he hadn’t been able to put into words how grateful he was to her. She had pushed him just enough to take that next step and it had paid off.

 

 

Bucky just wished he knew how to ask Darcy out without forfeiting their friendship.

 

 

 

 

That day Bucky was sitting in the common room watching a Cutthroat Kitchen marathon. He was laid out on the longest part of the sectional when the elevator doors opened. Since the kitchen was attached to common room, Bucky paid it no mind.

 

“Bucky?”

 

He sat up at the sound of Darcy’s voice. She was making her way towards him, cheeks flushed with a blush that definitely suited her.

 

“Thank Thor you’re here! I need help and I need it to be you and I need you to not hate me!” With that she grabbed his arm and tugged. He hopped over the back of the couch and let her drag him onto the elevator. He was confused, but he’d do whatever Darcy asked of him.

 

“Don’t think I could hate you, doll. But what d’ya need?”

 

She was still in her jacket from outside, grey scarf around her neck, glasses falling down her nose. “Okay, so I’m out running errands for Pepper because, hello, it’s Pepper and who do I run into? Stephanie! Stephanie Fucking Higgins! So of course she has to tell me-her bestest best best friend from high school all about how she’s here in New York selling high-end real estate and isn’t it so funny that the two of us were the only ones to escape Fargo?”

 

Bucky tried-and failed- to suppress a smirk at Darcy’s high-pitched mocking voice. He didn’t know who Stephanie Fucking Higgins was, but he was damned sure she wasn’t Darcy’s friend from high school.

 

“So, then of course, after she tells me about her penthouse on Fifth Avenue which is right down the road from where Bethenny Frankel lives she has to ask about me, like she expects me to say I’m a homeless person or some shit. So I of course have to come back with actually, I do know who Bethenny Frankel is, we exchanged cooking tips last week at Stark’s party because I work for the Avengers and live in the tower. So of course Captain Bitchface has to make the comment that isn’t it just so great that we two single ladies are taking New York by storm and I couldn’t let her win soIsaidIhadaboyfriendandthensheaskedwhoandIsaiditwasyoupleasedon’thateme!”

 

Bucky froze. “You said what doll?”

 

She turned to him, head tilted up to accommodate for the height difference.

 

“Please, Bucky, go along with this. Let me introduce you as my boyfriend and I will do whatever you want. This girl is my sworn enemy and this is my chance to beat her at life. _At life,_ Bucky!”

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is not the way Bucky wanted, but her eyes were begging and her lips were pouting and Jesus Christ she was Darcy.

 

“’nything for you, dollface.”

 

She launched herself at him as the elevator slowed to a stop. A bottle blonde face stared at the doors opened. Darcy’s arms were clenched around him, his arms encircled her and his head was bent down so that he could smell her strawberry shampoo.

 

Bucky looked to the woman and smirked at the look on her face. It was clear she had been expecting Darcy to come out of the elevator being escorted by several armed security guards.

 

“Steph! Thanks for waiting! I am so excited to introduce you to my boyfriend, James Barnes.”

 

Bucky extended his flesh arm out to shake hands with _Stephanie Fucking Higgins_ and smiled his smile that Darcy called panty-melting, “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Wow! How did you land a national icon, Darcy?”

 

Darcy opened her mouth, but Bucky beat her to it, “It wasn’t hard, ma’am, I thanked my stars when she agreed to one date with me,” he looked back to Darcy who was staring at him, Stephanie Higgins forgotten, “and now I am blessed enough to get to call her mine. Can’t imagine life without her.”

 

“You sure got a keeper there Darcy, oh darn it, I have to meet with a client, you’d probably know him-he’s pretty important, but he likes to keep his anonymity so I’m not supposed to say. Let’s do lunch!” Higgins turned tail and literally ran out of the entrance.

 

Bucky turned back to see Darcy practically radiating joy. Once again he found himself arms full of the feisty brunette. “Bucky that was amazing! You are the best fake boyfriend ever and I am forever in your debt!”

 

“Great doll I know just how you can pay me back.”

 

She leaned back, not quite leaving his embrace, “Yeah, Buckster? What can I do for you?”

 

“Go out on a real date with me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time Darcy introduced him as her boyfriend it was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> This would just not come out and I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! What did you like? What would you like to see in future prompts?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at that-blonde-full-of-light


End file.
